


Down in New Orleans

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline shows up in NOLA, wanting to see if Klaus' voicemail enticement really holds up in reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowaus/gifts).



 

_Culture, art, food - so far, I've seen a lot of bared breasts and revelry. Although the Museum of Art was nice. Suggestions?_

* * *

Caroline hands were fisted in Klaus' curls, mouth open and aggressive. Her tongue swept across his lips, slick and hot, chasing the lingering flavors of blood and whiskey. He groaned low in his chest, hands possessively gripping the curve of her ass, fingers digging in as her hips rolled.

Slamming her spine into the wall, Klaus ground into the curve of her body, the lean lines of him trembling as Caroline wound her legs tightly around his waist; vampire strength grinding bones. His hands left her ass, one tangling in her wild curls, the other fisting at her neckline to tear the flimsy fabric away from her lace clad breasts.

Except she wasn't finished with his mouth. Caroline dragged her nails along his scalp, refused to let him move, let her fangs brush across his lip; her tongue soothed the hurt, licked the hot drops of blood. A low, rumbling noise from Klaus' chest and she opened her eyes to look at the lust, the utter devotion watching her in turn.

* * *

Klaus found her an hour after her text.

Caroline had stood in the shadows of the city, embracing the wild revelry of Mardi Gras and sent the message on a whim. She'd always planned on contacting him. She'd stopped lying to herself about the attraction - that magnetic pull - years before.

Twenty-fours hours was a blink. Just enough time for a taste, to be bedazzled by dimples and charm. Caroline missed Klaus; he'd made it clear he wanted her. Fifty years stretched between their last meeting, sat comfortably on her shoulders. She'd never regret them. Although part of her couldn't help laughing, wistful that of all the men in her life, Klaus was still the only one that understood her.

The girl that'd wanted Prince Charming decided on something completely different. You couldn't tarnish a nightmare, couldn't ruin what was embraced so completely; Klaus would not change for her, but would love her regardless of her own changes.

Wasn't that something?

New Orleans wasn't his home base any longer. A thousand years of running, and his wanderlust was a thirst. Still, he'd mentioned in that last ridiculous texting thing they did every so often, that he'd be here.

A dare.

One Caroline doubted Klaus thought she'd take him up on. She'd ignored his hints about the Carnival in Venice; she'd deliberately done the exact opposite of anything he'd offered her over the years. She stood in her apartment, rolling her eyes at his brand of texting and… paused. Thought about that first voicemail. His second offer, but that first real attempt to stay in touch.

And really, she'd decided years ago that she wanted him. He'd drawn himself along her skin in patterns shaped like bruises, left behind marks with his lips and tongue the burrowed into her bones. Klaus had walked away; left her behind, with no backward glance, but left her breadcrumbs should she want them. Caroline wanted to know if he still adored her. But not without a plan and until he mentioned Mardi Gras, nothing had clicked.

Caroline surprised herself. She caught a plane with nothing but her identification and a phone, waltzed into New Orleans and breathed in the chaos and color with a laugh. Because it was freeing, to make this choice.

She'd bought - compelled - the first sunshine dress that caught her eye and explored. Part of her was curious if Klaus would crash her little tour, how close of an eye he was keeping on her. The rest of her wanted to see this city - one of the few she'd never allowed herself to consider visiting.

She ate too much food. Roamed galleries. Laughed with the street performers.

And as dusk fell, parties started in earnest. Red-stained lips caught between her teeth; she typed out her single text. Mouth curled in private amusement, Caroline hit send and then powered her phone off. There was always the possibility that he'd send her suggestions; in the morning she'd turn her phone on to one of his curious lists (she might've ignored his suggestions, but she'd written them all down, kept them in a notebook for someday).

Smile wide, Caroline slipped back into the throng of humans and supernaturals, mingled and danced through the crowds and parades. Snacked a little, to taste that flamboyance, that joyous laughter on her tongue. Twisting into a lull, a quite pocket of energy, was hardly surprised to see Klaus.

Dark shirt, dark jeans and those damn necklaces that her skin missed - his gaze burned a covetous line down her body. Caroline arched both brows, letting her gaze linger. Smiled until her cheeks hurt.

"I didn't interrupt something important?" Caroline questioned, smile deepening when those feral eyes returned to her face.

He didn't bother walking was just there, fingers brushing along the soft skin of her jaw. Then, only then, did his dimples cut along his cheeks - the predator softened by an emotion she couldn't read. But he wore his hunting smile, now that she'd come to him; watched her with glittering eyes.

"Caroline - welcome to New Orleans."

And she let the monster under her skin glimmer behind her eyes, sharpen her smile. Watched those flecks of hybrid gold lighten the blue of his gaze. "You said you'd show me around."

"And what would you like to see?" Klaus murmured, gaze lingering on her lips.

"Everything."

* * *

Caroline dug her hands into the hot skin of Klaus' back, dragged her nails down the flesh and bone of him. Licked that spot on his neck that made him moan; tried not to laugh when she found herself deposited on the expanse of his bed; dress fluttering to the floor in golden ribbons.

"That's all I had to wear," Caroline drawled, even as her hands reached for the band of her bra.

"You have to many clothes on," Klaus said roughly as he finished removing his pants. "You won't need any of them."

"You know, I planned on only staying for a day," her teasing words were cut off as he slid his hands under her thighs, pulled her panty glad hips straight to his mouth. Caroline gasped, his name tumbled from her lips as he teased her; the heat of his mouth a fleeting pressure through lace.

Klaus lifted his head, ignored her whine of protest, eyes dark. "If you can walk in the morning my love, then I'm going to be very disappointed in myself."

He smoothed his hands across her legs, started a slow path of lingering kisses up her stomach. "Tomorrow, I want to wake you with kisses down you spine - hear you make those little noises of complaint before you sink your fangs into my wrist; wrecked and pleasure-sated, starving for more than just blood."

Caroline shivered as his tongue dipped into her navel. "You have this all planned out."

Klaus laughed; breath exhaled over damp skin. "Fifty years, Caroline - with only the memory of your taste, the feel of my cock inside you to drive my fantasies. If I let you out of bed in a week, it may be too soon."

"A week?" Caroline choked, even as her hands threaded through his hair, spine arched as he kissed the curves of her breasts.

A lascivious smile, dimples bracketing sin. "I did promise you art."

* * *

"So you're Caroline."

She turned, cradling a drink that was some mixture of blood and booze that left her feeling buzzed. She was going to have to wheedle the recipe out of the tattooed vampire behind the bar, before Klaus ate him. The bartender's gaze had barely left her cleavage; much to Klaus' annoyance.

But this vampire she hadn't seen before. Dark skinned and gorgeous, she arched both brows. "I'd remember if we'd met."

A smile that was amazingly genuine crossed his face. "I'm Marcel."

"Oh," she offered her free hand and matched his grin. "I've definitely heard of you, although it was mostly during the occasional swearing fit."

Marcel laughed. "That sounds about right."

"Come now, mate - you had us both up to our eyeballs in witches." Klaus chided, thumb coming to swipe a smear of blood from his lip. Caroline watched him lick it off with dark eyes. "There are fates worth than death."

"You're exaggerating," Marcel said, dark eyes laughing as he shook his head. "A few dozen witches is hardly the worst you've dealt with."

Caroline tilted her head, studying Klaus' satisfied smirk. "Did you eat that bartender?"

She turned, looked across the crowds of people to peer at the bar. It was missing one tattooed vampire but they also had breaks. Scowling at Klaus, she rolled her eyes at his nonchalant shrug.

"Klaus!"

"Sweetheart - I was standing right there. It was a favor really, that sort of lack of self-preservation could have led to a much messier death."

Caroline scoffed, before draining her drink; then she stole his. "I cannot even right now."

"I'll make it up to you," Klaus drawled, eyes skimming the curves of her chest. The heat of his gaze felt like a caress, and her nipples tightened behind her bra.

"How'd you get stuck with him?" Caroline asked Marcel, turning away from Klaus to hide the slight quirk of her lips; the flush along her neck. Fifty years had done nothing to lessen the potency of this man.

"I'm adopted."

She paused, drink near her lips. "What?"

Klaus pressed against her back, stole a sip from the glass still suspended near her face. She obligingly leaned against his chest as his hand stroked her hip, staring at this laughing vampire with bemused eyes.

"I raised Marcel," Klaus told her, words murmured against her neck. She bit her lip to hide a shiver, felt his lips curve anyway.

"But he seems so normal," Caroline said a little breathlessly, and jumped when Klaus lightly pinched her hip.

"Now you're just being mean," Klaus chided before pressing a hot kiss behind her ear. Caroline jolted at the sensation, took a quick drink when his tongue flicked across her skin.

God, his lips on her neck were temptation. If Marcel hadn't looked away with that air of put-upon amusement, she might've leaned back and moaned just a little; to feel his hand tighten on her hip, listen to his breath catch. Instead, she stepped out of his embrace.

"We should compare notes sometime," Caroline told Marcel, smiling as she set her glass down.

"Going somewhere, love?" Klaus asked, gaze narrowed.

"I'm going to dance - you're not invited." Caroline said firmly. "Your drink was terrible."

"Hardly my fault."

Caroline tossed her hair, sauntered to the mosh pit of bodies. "You ate my chance at a decent replacement."

Marcel laughed, "I like her."

* * *

Caroline sobbed out a moan, hands fisted in the sheets; unable to keep from keening, a high, sharp noise as Klaus kept her just off the edge of orgasm. She'd forgotten how good he felt, the lean lines of him pressed against her spine as he slowly worked his cock in and out of her desperately clenched body. He'd already driven her through one orgasm with his hands, lips pressed against her ear as he murmured filthy promises.

He was fulfilling all of them.

Forehead pressed against the mattress, spine arched as she desperately tightened around his next thrust, Caroline begged.

"Please. Please, please, please. Klaus."

"I love you like this," Klaus rasped, hips pausing. "I've dreamed of you; the slickness of your flesh, how you you sound screaming my name."

"Do these dreams include me having an orgasm?" Caroline asked, shuddering as his hand tweaked her nipple.

His teeth scrapped her shoulder, one hand braced against the mattress, the other sliding down her arm. Fingers stroked hers, and then he tugged lightly. Caroline moaned, shifting her arm for better support as he dragged her hand up and down her abdomen. Her eyes popped open when he brushed her clit with her fingers.

"Slowly," Klaus coached, voice ragged and hips moving as he continued to guide her hand. "Slowly."

Caroline pressed her face into her arm, heaving for air as Klaus rocked into her, his hand forcing her to maintain the slow pace along her clit. She skated that edge, straining for just a little more pressure, a slightly better angle. Klaus growled into her hair, trembling with strain.

The sharp, unexpected feeling of fangs and her fingers pressing hard against her clit sent her careening hard. Silent, body arching desperately into his, Caroline shuddered through her orgasm; slumped boneless as Klaus groaned through his, blood hot down her neck and breast.

Hot, velvet strokes of his tongue licked at the mess on her skin. She parted heavy lashes as he rolled her over; she stared at sex mused hair, the flush of his cheeks. He smiled - a gorgeous nightmare with bloody fangs and yellow eyes. Her gut clenched, fresh arousal startling her.

"Pretty little vampire," Klaus breathed, bending to lick at her breasts, the rust at her nipple. Caroline whimpered, hands curled along his back. He sucked on her aroused flesh, grazed with his teeth, until her nails dug into his skin.

"I don't remember your refractory period being this short," Caroline gasped, arching closer to his mouth.

Klaus lifted his gaze, eyes glittering with amusement. "The woods don't offer the same comfort as my bed, love. To wreck you the way I intend, you'd have had a much more difficult time explaining."

"Big words."

The world tilted, and Caroline found herself sinking back onto his cock with a gasp; the sensitive tips if her breast pressed against his chest, knees bracketing his hips. Klaus moaned low in his throat; lips searing along her jaw.

"You need a bite, love."

He tilted his head, offering his neck and Caroline sank her fangs in greedily. Klaus filled her senses - hot and lush on her tongue, she moaned as the bloodlust left her swimming. Klaus rolled against her, and she shuddered at how fast she was chasing another orgasm, clinging to his shoulders as she drank.

Her hips ground down into his, and his fingers slipped between the slide of their bodies. Klaus moaned as she bit harder, his fingertips almost rough against her clit as she came.

Klaus arched into her orgasm; filthy words she didn't understand snarled into her skin as he followed her. After a long moment, he tilted them over; so that she was pressed along the length of him, heaving for air.

"The bed," Caroline finally said minutes later, fingers slowly dragging through his curls. "Is a definite improvement."

Klaus chuckled, kissing her shoulder and neck before turning his head to look at her. Eyes warm, glittering with something old, something she couldn't read, he stroked a wild curl away from her face. "Agreed."

Caroline stretched, relishing the slid of skin. "Don't look so smug."

He kissed her; rolled her beneath him. Smiling against her parted lips, he bit at her mouth before he lifted his head. "A challenge sweetheart?"

Caroline scoffed, flicked his chin with her nails. "Hardly."

Dimples bracketing a curling smile, he brushed his nose along hers. "Good. We're not done yet."

* * *

Dancing was exhilarating.

Dancing knowing Klaus watched made her feel powerful. She knew exactly what she was doing with each move; throwing herself into the beat, letting the sweat, the air of excitement char along her skin. Laughter and foreplay, dancing like this was just a long tease.

His body against her was better. The way Klaus fitted them together, the curve of his body a perfect cradle. Twisting, arms winding around his neck, Caroline held that feral gaze with her own; stroked his hard planes with her curves. Matched his intent gaze with her smile.

Hand sliding though his hair, Caroline leaned in close - letting the want, the adoration in his eyes go to her head. Lust and need thudded through her veins with each beat of the drum.

"When are you taking me home?"

Klaus went still under her questioning gaze, the thin ring of blue around his pupils turning nearly incandescent. "Is that what you want?"

Caroline kissed him. Pressed her greedy mouth against his welcoming lips and drank in the taste she'd remembered for fifty years. Stroked her tongue along his, rocked their hips together until his hands left bruises on her waist. Pulling back, she chased the lingering taste of him with her tongue.

"What does everything mean to you?" Caroline purred, teeth dragging against her lip.

Klaus laughed, one hand sliding into her hair, the other cupping the curve of her ass possessively. "Oh sweetheart, how I adore you.

* * *

"I kept your notes."

They were spooning, Klaus tucked tightly against her spine. She'd finally begged for a break; limp and sated through the marrow of her bones. Klaus smiled against her skin, rolled her comfortably against his chest. Every part of her was cuddled as close as he could manage and she found she didn't mind.

"Notes?"

Drowsy, the monster under her skin content, Caroline laced their fingers and hummed. "Your lists - for the places you wanted me to visit."

"You always did the opposite of anything I suggested," Klaus said softly, confusion thick in his voice.

"I was waiting for you."

His breath hitched against her neck and then she was on her back, staring up at him. He looked wrecked - hair a wild mess of curls, lips kiss swollen and red, pupils blown. Klaus leaned close, gaze absorbing every line of her face.

"What are you saying?"

Caroline cupped his jaw, smiled at him. "I fell in love with you years ago, Klaus. Somewhere between those ridiculous texts and that damn bracelet."

His eyes slid shut; body perfectly, inhumanly still. Then he nodded once before his lashes parted, gaze wolf-gold. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks for what?" Caroline asked in confusion, brows tucked together. Uncertainty crawled through her veins as he didn't address her confession. Just watched her with a pit open behind his eyes, swallowing her.

Klaus parted her thighs and pressed the head of his erection again her; his gaze held hers as he slowly pushed inside her; eyes coveting as her head rolled back with a whimper. "I'm keeping you here, in this bed with me, for two weeks."

"That's… ambitious," Caroline gasped as he tilted her hips for the angle he wanted before he thrust. "Even for you."

He released her nipple when her voice broke, hands tugging at his hair as she writhed under his body. Pressings lips to her shoulder, he moaned as she tightened in an exquisite vice.

"We're just starting, Caroline," Klaus ran a hand down her ribs, soothed even as he rocked into her; lashes fluttering. "If you think I'm going to do less than brand my presence along your skin, wring every possible drop of pleasure from you - you're not paying attention sweetheart."

Caroline parted her lashes as he suddenly stilled, a whine of protest catching in her throat. Klaus brushed her lips with his thumb and the monster watched her.

"You came to me. I'm never letting you go."

* * *

_**Please Comment.** _


End file.
